1. Field
The following description relates to motion recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Human interaction with electrical devices is typically performed through a user interface (UI). Conventional UIs typically include a keyboard, a mouse, a touch panel, and the like. For a touch panel, users may touch a screen to control the UI. However, over time, the screen of the touch panel may deteriorate with repeated touching. In addition, many users may find a direct touch panel dirty or unsanitary.
Users thus desire an interfacing technology that is natural, interactive, and intuitional to improve user convenience.